Pourquoi pas
by CMALFOY
Summary: Hermione a un comportement étrange, une question lui brûle les lèvres: pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Harry et Ron attendait Hermione à la sortie du cour de potion. Les deux garçons étaient toujours les premiers sortis quand il s'agissait de fuir leur professeur de potions.

Quand la jeune fille les rejoignit, Malefoy accompagné de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson ne manqua pas de leur lancer une habituelle attaque.

-Alors Saint Potter toujours pas décidé à laisser tomber tes mauvaises fréquentations ?

-Malefoy fout nous la paix

-Faut pas s'énerver Potter

-Pourquoi ? Hermione venait de prendre la parole face à Malefoy

-Pourquoi quoi

-Pourquoi ?

Surpris par la remarque inattendue d'Hermione Malefoy laissa tombé et se dirigea vers le prochain cours des Serpentards suivi de ses amis.

Granger est bizarre enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Plongé dans ses pensées Drago n'écoutait pas un traître mot des paroles de Pansy

… oui vous comprenez je dois prendre une décision c'est jaune ou orange pas les deux

Et un ange passa. Drago ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait

mais de quoi tu parles Pansy ?

Blaise vint à la rescousse – voyons Drago tu auras bien compris que Pansy cherche sa tenue pour le bal d'Halloween !

ouais, Drago s'imagina alors Pansy en citrouille orange et se retint de rire

au fait Dragounichet tu vas y aller avec qui…

Sujet sensible ! Drago se dépêcha de trouver une diversion pour échapper à Pansy et ses envies de bal.

-Blaise tu n'as pas trouvé Granger étrange toute à l'heure ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

-ok…

Les serpentards entrèrent en cours de métamorphose et arrêtèrent la discussion, il vaut mieux filer droit avec Mc Gonagall !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Hermione sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondors pour commencer sa tournée de surveillance des couloirs en tant que préfète.

-A plus tard les garçons…

Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier Ron menait mais Harry très concentrait,essayait de le battre

J'ai dit à plus tard les garçons

Oui oui …firent les deux garçons

sympa…

Hermione passa le tableau de la grosse dame et percuta Drago Malefoy

-espèce de sang de bourbe

-…

-n'as tu rien à dire , tu ne sais plus parler quand Weasmoche et le balafré ne sont pas là !

-pourquoi ?

-hein ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J ai compris, tu n'as que ça à dire aujourd'hui

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi , pour une fille qui se prétend intelligente tu as bien peu de vocabulaire !

-Pourquoi es tu aussi…

-beau ?

non

-intelligent ?

non

fort au quiddich ?

-non je voulais dire désagréable, froid, grinçant, cassant, perfide, sans cœur…

-c'est bon j ai compris l'idée !

-alors pourquoi ?

-et en quoi ça te concerne Miss je sais tout

- eh bien justement je sais beaucoup de choses comme tout le monde le dit mais tu m'échappes , ton caractère m'échappe en fait je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi distant avec les autres, aussi fier et arrogant , aussi….

et un sourire en coin malfoyen !

-ce ne sont pas des compliments Malfoy !

-et en quoi mon caractère ou mon attitude te regardent Granger ?

-j ai bien le droit de savoir pourquoi tu me détestes autant

-je ne te … bon d'accord tu m'horripile, on se déteste et c'est comme ça , ça fait 7 ans que c'est comme ça on se croise on se dit des vacheries et puis voilà le monde continue de tourner et d'avancer

-pas moi je ne veux plus de ça

-mais t as pas vraiment le choix

-pourquoi pas, je veux changer ça

-non

-pourquoi pas

-parce que c'est comme ça Malefoy et Potter ne peuvent pas s'entendre et donc leurs amis respectifs non plus

-je croyais que c'était parce que j'étais une sang de bourbe

-oui aussi on peut dire ça

- c'est pour ça que tu me détestes oui ou non , tu penses que je suis inférieure à toi

-oui

-pourquoi

-ça recommence ! même sans s'occuper du fait que tu es une … une sang de bourbe je suis quand même un Malefoy !

-bah tiens et en quoi être un Malefoy est si particulier

-les Malefoy sont riches intelligents beaux et j'en passe

-je suis aussi intelligente que toi voir plus je te bat dans toutes les matières

-sauf en potion

-oui sauf en potion, j'ai autant de conversation que toi

-je suis beau

-tu es prétentieux

-tu es ami avec Potter

-c'est une qualité

-non ! c'est justement LE défaut

-et donc imaginons si je n'étais pas ami avec Harry, est ce que l'on pourrai être amis

-non

-pourquoi ?

-tu es à Gryffondor

-le mois dernier tu es sorti avec une Gryffondor

-…c'est différent

-pourquoi ?

-et toi pourquoi veux tu que l'on soit ami, ai je loupé un épisode tu me détestes, je te déteste restons en là

-non, tu ne m'as pas répondu je suis à Gryffondor et alors ?

-ok c'est pas un argument valable

-donc on peut être ami

-non il y a plein de règles malfoyennes qui nous empêchent d'être ami

-ah oui je t'écoute

-eh bien… tu n'aimes pas le quiddich tu n'ai même pas capable de monter sur un balai !

-et tu choisis tes amis sur leur capacité sportive

-oui !

-alors Pansy est sportive !

-euh ok tu marques un point

-autre règle Severus te déteste et c'est mon parrain je dois respecter cela

-Rogue déteste Crabbe et Goyle

- c'est vrai…

-tu n'as pas d'arguments valables !

-si j'en ai : on doit pouvoir aller à un bal avec ses amis

-oui et alors ?

-imagine toi et moi à un bal ensemble ce n'est pas possible imagine la tête des autres Rogue et Mc Gonagall en tomberaient raides, tes amis Potter et Weasley s'étoufferaient sur place quand à mes amis ils me tueraient !

-oui mais imagine Dumbledore il serait fier du rapprochement inter maisons surtout venant de deux préfets, Luna ,Ginny ne s'y opposeraient pas et Zabini n'est pas aussi anti-Gryffondor que ça !

-mouais

-donc c'est d'accord on va au bal ensemble ! Bonne soirée Drago !

Je continue ma tournée de Préfète !

Drago se retrouve tout seul dans le couloir désert en se demandant à quel moment il avait accepté d'aller au bal avec Granger

Je vais au bal avec Granger, comment je vais pouvoir justifier ça…


End file.
